Drive Me Crazy
by Ajax21477
Summary: Part 3 to " Angel Eyes " & " Hello Goodbye " Hermoine gets the letter she's not supposed to see, and it's up to the gang to get it back.
1. Default Chapter

" Drive Me Crazy "  
  
Character Pairing : Ron/Hermoine ( with shades of Harry/Ginny )  
Rating : PG   
Category : Songfic/Romance/Humor/Angst  
Summary : Hermoine gets the letter she's not supposed to see and it's up to the gang to get it back. Harry & Ginny plot to get Ron/Hermoine together. part 3 to " Angel Eyes, " and " Hello-Goodbye "  
Disclaimer : I own nothing in the Harry Potter universe. It's all J.K. Rowling's. I'm just borrowing some of her stuff.   
Disclaimer : I did not write, nor do I own the song " Drive Me Crazy " by The Thompson Brothers Band. I'm just using it for the story.   
  
  
" Drive Me Crazy "  
  
' This love is so relentless  
You fool with all my senses  
My heart is so uncertain  
I'm happy, then I'm hurtin'  
I have to tell you, baby  
You're bound to drive me crazy  
And I live for this insanity '  
  
  
DECEMBER 30TH :  
  
  
" What do you mean you gave her that letter, " Ron asked through clenched teeth, holding Colin Creevy by the robes and shirtfront, pinning him to the Gryffindor common room wall.  
" Um, " Colin answered nervously, licking his lips, " I found it on the floor and saw Hermoine's name on it. I thought she might have dropped it, So I gave it back to her. "  
" Why would you do something like that ? "  
Colin's feet were nearly off the floor, " Er, because her name was on it ? I swear, I never saw what was in it ! It was in the envelope with her name on it ! "  
" Ronald Weasley, " Ginny Weasley yelled, coming into the common room, " you drop Colin this instant ! "  
Ron looked at his sister, but still held Colin against the wall. Though she was the baby of the family, she could be quite intimidating when she wanted to be. And at that moment, she looked so much like their mother that it was downright unsettling. He let go of Colin, but his eyes never left Ginny's. Colin slid to the ground with a soft thud. Harry stood off to the side, too dumbfounded to speak. Instead, he watched the whole scene play out before him, as he had when Ron first blew into the common room and headed straight for poor Colin.  
" My life, as I know it, is now over, " Ron moaned, covering his face with his hands.  
Harry had only seen him like that once. It had been when he'd been enchanted accidentally by Fluer Delacour during fourth year, and had asked her to the Yule Ball. When she and everyone in the area stared at him as if he had six heads, he'd bolted. Harry had walked in on Ginny comforting him. The look on Ron's face now was nearly identical. " Why would you think that, mate ? And what is all this about a letter ? "  
" He wrote Hermoine a letter, " Ginny answered, as Colin slid away from them, back still against the wall, until he reached the port hole and climbed out, " apparently he misplaced it and Colin found it. And well, I guess you know the rest. "  
" So you wrote her a letter ; so what ? Wait a minute, " Harry figured, " it wasn't a bad letter was it ? "  
Ron chuckled ruefully, " No. Worse. "  
" What could be worse than a poison pen letter ? Well, aside from a howler. "  
Ginny looked at Ron sympathetically, then returned her gaze to Harry, " Think about it. "  
Harry did. What could possibly have Ron upset if not from an altercation with Hermoine ? Ron was too straightforward to write an angry letter to her. He would merely shout it at her. Harry knew, he'd seen it, and vice versa. Their track record alone for arguments proved that. Unless it wasn't a letter written in anger . Unless...........Harry's eyes snapped up to Ron's.  
" You told her ? "  
" She was never supposed to see that letter. I just wrote it to clear my head and I must have dropped it. And well, you know the rest. "  
" This isn't neccessarily a bad thing. "  
Ron looked at Harry incredulously, " How do you figure that ? Trust me, this is bad. "  
Ginny's eyes widened at her brother's dismay, " Why ? "  
Ron turned to Ginny, " Were you not here Christmas night after the Yule Ball ? "  
" Don't be snippy. Of course I was here. I saw what happened. "  
" Well , you two didn't see what happened after I got into the bathroom. "  
Harry's eyebrows shot up to his hairline. He was impressed, " You got into the bathroom ? How'd you manage that ? "  
" Long story, mate. "  
" Well, " Ginny prodded him on, " what happened ? "  
" That's an even longer story. Needless to say, I left Hermoine that night feeling unfulfilled. "  
" How do you know she felt that way ? "  
" To tell you the truth , Ginny, I don't know how she felt. I just know I felt that way. No, " he paused, raking his hand through his hair creating angry spikes, " she was real quick to drop the whole matter. So yes, to answer a previous question : It's bad that she has that letter. "  
Harry was still curious as to what really happened in the girl's bathroom, but didn't push it. He knew Ron wasn't going to elaborate any more than he had. Although, he had his own ideas. His eyes met with Ginny's momentarily, and he could see that she was thinking along the same lines.  
Harry had another thought, " You know, Ron, it is possible that Hermoine hasn't read your letter yet. "  
Ron's eyes lit up, " That's true. Maybe I could steal it back from her. "  
" Harry, " Ginny scolded.  
He held his hand up to hold back her protests, " Ginny, whatever is in that letter, Ron doesn't want her to see it. I'd rather help him than see another row like they had on Christmas. "  
Ginny sighed in exasperation, then nodded in agreement, " I'm listening. "  
" Me too, " Ron added, " What do you have in mind ? "  
" Ginny, it would be best if you stuck with Hermoine. Don't let out of your sight, and don't let her read that letter. Stall her if you have to. "  
" That's it ? That's your plan, " asked Ginny, holding back a barage of giggles.   
" Why ? "  
" A plan has parts, Harry. ' First you do this....then you do that. ' "  
Harry indulged her, " Alright, how about this ? First you keep Hermoine from reading that letter, then Ron is clear to steal it back. "  
" You're improving. "  
Harry smiled.  
" Wait a moment, " Ron interrupted, " How am I going to steal it back ? She's bound to notice a rather tall chap with flaming red hair going for her letter. Actually, " he stopped and thought, " Maybe I could borrow your invisibility cloak. "  
" Not a problem. "  
" There is one problem. "  
They both turned to Ginny, " What, " asked Ron.  
" Colin Creevy. He knows about the letter. He doesn't know what's in it, but he obviously knows it's something that had you upset enough to dismember him over. "  
Ron mulled it over, " I suppose killing him is out of the question. "  
" Leave Colin to me, " Harry said quickly, " I'll talk to him and ask him to keep quiet about the letter. "  
" Harry, Colin is a sweet guy, but he's not the most reliable about keeping things quiet. How do you suppose he'll keep Ron's letter a secret ? "  
Ron caught on, " Because he owes Harry one. "  
" He owes Harry ? "  
" He owes me for lunch on Halloween when Errol crash landed into my food and knocked me over. Colin snapped several pictures of that. Not my most shining moment. I was covered in food. "  
After several failed attempts to hold it in, Ginny burst out laughing, " I remember that ! " She stopped laughing after she noticed both of them were staring at her, waiting for her to calm herself. The tips of her ears turned pink in trademark Weasley fashion, " Right then. Perhaps we should get going. "  
Harry and Ginny left the common room together. She was on her way to find Hermoine, and he was after Colin. Ron had scrambled up the stairs to the boy's dormitory to retrieve Harry's invisibility cloak.   
" Tell me again how this is going to help Ron. "  
" How do you mean ? "  
" I don't know, I just think he should tell her how he feels. "  
" That's not our place to decide. "  
" I know that. I know she feels the same for him. I just know it. "  
" Has she told you that ? "  
" No, but everyone knows it ! Everyone but them. Tell me you didn't, " she asked him quizzically.  
" Of couse I know it. But it's still not our place to interfere. "  
" We're interfering now ! "  
" That's true. Although, it's in a roundabout way. "  
" At this rate, they'll be old as dirt before they admit their feelings for one another. "  
" Well, we can help them along with that. "  
She raised her eyebrow in mock fashion, a smile tugging at her lips, " Wouldn't that constitute as interfering ? "  
" Not if we do it in a roundabout way, " he smiled back at her.   
" I like the way your mind works. "  
  
( Stay tuned for chapter 2 ) 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : It all belongs to J.K Rowling....I'm just using her things. Oh yea.....please review ! It helps , it really does. Also, I don't own the song " Drive Me Crazy " It's the Thompson Brothers Band's song.   
  
Chapter 2 -  
  
' So come on, baby  
Drive me crazy  
Love me or hate me  
Drive me crazy '  
  
  
There was a certain feeling of freedom and confidence while being under an invisibility cloak. This occured to Ron as he searched for Ginny and Hermoine. It was a different experience to be around so many people and not be seen. He'd worn the cloak before, but never for reasons like these. It was always during a time of danger. It made him feel quite liberated.  
Ron found Ginny and Hermoine in the library. He wasn't surprised. It amazed him how Hermoine could burrow under his skin and drive him to the brink of insanity. Yet at the same time, it was fun to bicker and banter with her. To watch the fire light in her eyes and see her glare at him. Good Merlin, how he loved that glare ! Even when she was making him mental, he wanted nothing more than to keep it up. To keep it going.   
Leave it to Hermoine to be doing schoolwork during Holiday break, he mused.  
Ron stopped behind her and surveyed the scene. Ginny sat across from Hermoine doing schoolwork. He smirked. His sister most likely would have waited on her homework assignments, but Hermoine seemed to have a certain affect on people. One could not sit with her for long periods of time when she was working and not get the urge to pick up a quill.  
Neither knew he was there. From what he could see, Hermoine had her schoolwork in front of her, and not the letter. That meant one of two things. Either she had already read it and had it put away before Ginny had gotten to her, or she hadn't seen it yet. Whichever it was, the letter was still out of his sight and he had no idea where it could be.   
GInny looked behind Hermoine and nearly blanched. All she could see was Ron's face shrouded partially by Harry's invisibility cloak. To anyone else, it looked as if there were a floating face in the library. She glanced around quickly to see if anyone else was there. Thankfully, there was no one around.   
Hermoine looked up from her work to her friend, " Have you seen Ron at all today ? "  
" Er, " Ginny answered, eyes snapping back to Hermoine, " yes, " she said, though it sounded more like a question.   
Ron looked like an animal caught by floodlights. He froze in place, eyes as wide as Dobby's, like tennis balls, back as straight as a concrete wall. Ginny tried her hardest not to look at him.   
" Has he said anything to you at all about me ? "  
Ginny cleared her throat and did her best to act naturally, " No. Why would you ask ? Have you had another fight ? "  
" No. I just get the feelings he's been avoiding me. I need to speak with him, " she said, her eyes returning to her work.  
Ginny looked up into her brother's eyes, " If I see him, I'll let him know. "  
" Thank you. "  
Ron expelled an inaudible sigh of relief. He and Ginny were still locking gazes, involved in a silent conversation.  
' Has she read it, ' he mouthed to her.   
Ginny shifted in her chair and shrugged, shaking her head slightly once. Ron wondered if that meant Hermoine hadn't read it or if his sister wasn't sure. There was also the chance that Ginny couldn't read lips, but Ron pressed on anyway.  
' Where is it, ' he lip synched again.  
She darted her eyes to the bag on the bench aside of Hermoine. Ron nodded and concealed his face once more behind the invisibility cloak. Ever so slowly he advanced behind Hermoine, careful not to make a sound. He was close enough to almost touch her, but didn't dare. Close enough to smell her body splash again. It made him ache to put his arms around her, but of course, he knew he couldn't. He paused a moment, just to breath in her air.   
Shaking his head and remembering the reason he'd gone there in the first place, Ron inched up to the bag. When his hand was almost inside it ( Thank Merlin she had left it unzipped ), Hermoine suddenly perked up and sat rod straight.  
" What's that, " she breathed.  
" What's what ? "  
" I feel something....someone in here. "  
Ginny squelched the urge to make any sudden movements. Somehow she thought it would clue Hermoine in if she were to jump up and furiously motion for Ron to back off. So instead, she mirrored her friend's posture and played dumb.   
" We're the only ones here. "  
" No, there's someone else here, I can feel it. "  
" Maybe it's one of the ghosts. "  
" No, I don't feel cold. It's warm. "  
" I don't see anyone. " It was a half truth, but it would do.  
" Maybe it's nothing, " she said relaxing after a few moments, " I just had the strangest feeling come over me. "  
Ron held back a sigh of relief. His hand was on the letter. He had it ! He poked his face out of the cloak again and nodded to Ginny, letting her know he had it. Then, he concealed himself again. As he made a slow exit from their corner, he heard Hermoine's voice again.  
" If you do see Ron before I do, Ginny, please tell him I'd like to speak with him. "  
  
  
Stay tuned for Chapter 3 ! 


	3. Chapter 3

Drive Me Crazy - Chapter 3  
  
Disclaimer : Again, I own nothing, nada, zip. Except for the story line. That is mine. And I wasn't kidding about the reviews ! I need them ! All those who did review, thank you very much !  
  
  
Chapter 3 -  
  
  
' Never know what to expect  
Never know what you'll do next  
One day you treat me badly  
Then turn around and you love me madly  
Ever since I met you darlin'  
I tripped and I'm still fallin'  
You've got me spinnin' round and round and round '  
  
" CROOKSHANKS, GIVE ME THAT, " Ron bellowed at Hermoine's ornery cat.   
The cat sat perched on the common room table, the letter dangling out of its crushed in mouth. It was as if he were teasing Ron with it, daring him to get what he wanted so badly. Almost like a game, but not. Crookshanks wasn't one to play games. Not with him. Ron knew in the bottom of his heart that this cat was trying to drive him mad.  
Ron moved towards the ginger cat, but Crookshanks edged backwards. Every time he advanced, the cat would slink back a little, biting down harder on the envelope. Ron decided that he was using the wrong approach.  
" Crookshanks, " he said, using a sweet and sickly sugary tone, " Come here to Uncle Ron, you little demon. Yes, that's right, you infernal beast. I just want to pat you. There, there. Aren't you an ugly little one ? Yes, you are ! "  
He scratched the cat's head and listened to the devil spawn begin to purr. Ron tried to ignore how soft Crookshanks fur was and how the little beast was nudging his head up into his hand. In a way, the damn cat was cute. Well, thought Ron, he's so ugly he's cute.   
" You're still a little turd, " he mumbled, still scratching.  
Casually, he reached with his other hand while Crookshanks' eyes were still closed and snatched the letter out of his mouth. Quickly, he stuffed it into his pocket and moved away as if Crookshanks were a nuclear missle. The cats's eyes snapped open and he glared at Ron.  
" Stupid cat, " Ron muttered, chuckling and turning his back to him.  
It was as far as he got before an orange blur flew over him and landed on his shoulder. The devil incarnate was attacking him.   
" Damnit, " Ron yelled dancing around and trying to extract Crookshanks from his arm, " GET OFF OF ME ! "  
Hermoine stood in the porthole entrance watching the fray, torn between amusement and horror. She hated watching Ron so angry, especially since it looked like he was going to tear her cat apart and vice versa. Yet at the same time, she rather enjoyed the theatrical dance number the two seemed to be involved with. In another time and place, she thought, this would be funny. She just didn't understand why the two couldn't get along. Sooner or later, as always, she would have to stop the fight.  
" RON, " Hermoine yelled as she watched him yank Crookshanks from his arm and toss him onto the couch, " What are you doing to him ? "  
" What am I doing to him , " he asked, nearly out of breath, his voice hoarse from yelling, " Have you looked at my arm ? That evil creature just bloody attacked me ! "  
The scratches on Ron's arm were not lost to her. However, she could also see Crookshanks out of the corner of her eye on the couch. He was curled up into a ball and shaking. Casting a withering glance to Ron, she went over to her cat and patted him using a soothing voice, until he stretched out and relaxed. Ron watched her calm the cat incredulously, the look of shock still on his face when she turned to him.  
" What did you do to make him angry ? "  
" Nothing ! I was getting something back from him that he'd stolen. Infernal cat ! Why do you always take his side ? "  
" Because you're bigger than him and should know better ! "  
" He still attacked me. He started it, " Ron huffed.   
" If he'd stolen something from you, why didn't you ask me to fetch it for you ? "  
Ron forced his eyes not to widen, " Er, because you weren't in here, " he said weakly.   
" Fine then. Let's see your arm. "  
He held it out, a pouty expression creasing his features. Hermoine bit back a giggle and moved over to him. Like a mother caring for a toddler, she inspected his scratched arm. His body was radiating heat, and she could feel it pulsating, like waves crashing over the ocean. Her stomach clenched from being so close to him, and she fought the urge to look up into his eyes. Her fingers tingled as she grazed them across his skin, checking for damage. His breathing had become more ragged, she could feel it on the top of her head and knew he was staring down at her, and not his arm. When he cleared his throat, she jumped back from him, pulling her reasoning around her like armor.  
Hermoine narrowed her eyes in contemplation, " Crookshanks stole something of yours ? "  
Ron knew that tone. It was her ' I - know - more - then - you - think - I - know ' tone. He decided to act oblivious, " He did. "  
" I see. And you were simply getting it back ? "  
Why could she make him feel like he had his hand caught in the cookie jar with just one look ? He patted his pocket, " I was. Everything's fine now. "  
" That's funny, " she said after a moment of scrutiny.  
" Funny ? "  
" Yes. Something of mine was stolen about two hours ago when I was in the library. "  
" Really, " he asked, feigning innocence and reminding himself to swallow his heart back down to his chest.  
" You haven't seen an envelope with my name on it, have you ? "  
" No, " he lied, " not at all. "  
" Just checking, " she said in that tone again.   
" Well, it's about time for dinner, " he said heading toward the porthole, changing subjects at the speed of light, " Are you coming ? "  
Hermoine squinted her eyes as he turned away, still contemplating, " I'll be along. "  
  
  
Stay tuned for Chapter 4.............. 


	4. Chapter 4

Drive Me Crazy 4  
  
Disclaimer : Yea, yea, yea. We all know I own nothing. And again, thanks for those reviews ! They help push me along.  
  
  
Chapter 4   
  
' So come on, baby  
Drive me crazy  
Love me or hate me  
Drive me crazy '  
  
  
DECEMBER 31st :  
  
" This will do, " said Ginny, surveying the broom closet in the Gryffindor dormitory.  
" What will do, " Harry asked from outside the door.  
Ginny didn't answer at first. Instead, she stood in the doorway and bandied her attention from the closet to Harry and back again. Finally, she nodded and yanked him in with her, quickly shutting the door.  
" Ginny, what are you - " he began, but was cut off by her chanting.  
" Lumos, " she exclaimed.  
Suddenly, the closet was illuminated. She smiled satisfactorily and faced him.   
" Ginny ? "  
" This will work. "  
" What are you talking about and why are we standing in a broom closet ? "  
" It was actually Seamus' idea. "  
Harry blinked, bewildered, " To yank me into a broom closet ? "  
Ginny blushed, " No. Seamus had some ideas for games and pranks for the New Year's Eve party this evening. This was one of them. "  
" I see. "  
" He thought it would be rather funny to throw two unsuspecting people in here for a few minutes alone. It was my idea to have him choose randomly. "  
Harry nodded in aproval. He agreed that it would be comical to see the looks on people's faces as they were tossed into the closet. Glancing around quickly, he noticed that it was small, but not uncomfortable. Then, he looked back at Ginny and watched her as she continued to survey their surroundings. With the exception of the Yule Ball, he'd never been so close to her before. She was just about the same height as Hermoine. Small, but agile and quick. It surprised him that he never before noticed how cute she was. He'd seen it, but it was always something he'd shunted to the back of his mind. A thought never truly explored.  
Harry choked back a smile as he watched a red blush creep into Ginny's cheeks. He decided he liked watching her blush. It made her cuter.  
" So, how does this fit into our plans for Hermoine and Ron ? "  
She smiled nervously, " I'm glad you asked. "  
He cottoned on, " So, that's the real reason you were in here. "  
" Partially. I really was helping Seamus. Although, I was thinking that this would be the perfect opportunity to toss my bungling git of a brother and the girl of his dreams in here to talk. I don't think they've been alone since Christmas night. "  
Harry stared at her in an amused admiration momentarily.   
" What, " she asked, going pink again.   
" I'm just amazed at your capacity for deviousness. One would never be able to tell on the surface. "  
It was Ginny's turn to be amused, " Harry, I have six brothers, and I'm the youngest. One could not survive in the Weasley household without a touch of deviousness. Besides, need I remind you that two of those six are Fred and George ? "  
Harry laughed quietly, then changed tactics. " How is Seamus planning on making people partners for the closet ? "  
" He and Dean have written everyone's name on a slip of parchment and thrown it into a hat. They plan to have everyone choose a slip from the hat. Actually, that's for all of the festivities tonight that require a partner. "  
" How can we be sure that Ron will get Hermoine's name and she'll get his ? "  
" We were thinking along the lines of fixing it so that they do get each other's name. We just haven't figured out how yet. Neville and I, that is. "  
" He's involved too ?"  
" If Seamus and Dean are involved, Neville is never too far behind. So, I thought we could use their expertise. "  
He smiled again, " My, you've been busy. And it is a good idea. "  
She giggled slightly, using his words back to him, " I'm trying to interfere in a roundabout way. "  
" Well, I have a solution for your dilema. I say we use magic. "  
" So, you'll help ? "  
" Of course. This is too good to pass up. "  
" What kind of spell should we use ? "  
" I'm thinking along the lines of an enchantment. We'll just have to figure out which one to use. Normally, I'd ask Hermoine, but we can't really do that this time. "  
" No, not this time. "  
Harry watched the gears in Ginny's head turn. It was almost as adorable as watching her blush. Her brow furrowed, and she got a small crinkle above her eyes. On impulse, Harry stepped closer to her.  
" Well, we'll just have to head to the library for a little research. But first things first. "  
" What ? "  
" I assume this is what we're hoping to happen for Ron and Hermoine, " he answered simply. Before she could respond, he kissed her lightly, brushing her lips with his, then pulled away. Then he took her hand, " Shall we go then ? "  
She could feel the heat in her skin pulsating from her body and just knew that she was blushing again. No one else could make her react in that fashion more so than Harry. She could never really explain it, for it was just there and apparent. Almost like the sky. One never question why there was a sky really, it was just there. An assumed thing. Something that had to exist in order for others to. But he'd kissed her ! She could still feel his lips on hers when they both heard Ron shouting.  
" WHERE THE BLOODY HELL IS MY LETTER ? PIG ? PIG ! DID YOU DELIVER IT TO HERMOINE ? "  
Harry and Ginny both heard Pigwideon hooting happily and could hear his boistrous fluttering. They shared a look and raced down the stairs to the common room to find Ron. As they spilled into the room, Ron looked over to them, ignoring Pig as he flew around his head.  
" My life, as I know it is over. "  
Harry and Ginny looked at each other, then back at Ron in shock. They were back to square one............  
  
  
Stay tuned for Chapter 5...... 


End file.
